Computer graphics are enabling the creation of complex images, including the appearance of three-dimensionality. Although these objects are shown on a two dimensional screen, they are generally referred to as three dimensional objects. This terminology will be used in this patent.
Users are creating customized graphics in various games and other applications. For example the SPORE® game by EA (Electronic Arts) allows users to create creatures by constructing them from a number of elements (e.g. selecting one of a dozen available five fingered claws) and resizing and adding from a palette of available colors and/or patterns. Users enjoy sharing such objects. SPORE® permits the sharing of these creatures by taking a “postcard” of the creature, which creates an image in PNG format. The PNG formatted image file includes data regarding each of the elements used, and any modifications to them.
When a user takes the PNG postcard, and puts it into his or her creature creator, the creature creator uses the data in the PNG postcard to re-create the creature, based on the identification of the elements used and their modifications.